


Love Out of Lust

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blowjobs, Cousing incest, Cunnilingus, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, It's really, Lord Commander Jon, Outdoor Sex, Rage Blowjobs, Salty Teens, Sex in the Snow, Smut, The Starks never went South, as of ch6 a salty teens au, getting caught, lots of blowjobs, porn with a little plot, they just don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sansa hadn’t been able to properly function in days. She could barely eat, she snapped at anyone who even looked at her, and she’d barricaded herself in her room. She’d spent hours with her fingers inside her cunt trying desperately to put an end to the desire, but it never seemed to stop. The worst part—the most humiliating part—was not that she was never able to satisfy herself; it was that it was Jon Snow who she thought of when she tried to.-Sansa's omega is awoken when her alpha returns to their childhood home.





	1. The Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archmaestergilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archmaestergilly/gifts), [alannys (badwolfreborn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfreborn/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject%E2%80%9C), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
> * Short comments  
> 
> * Long comments  
> 
> * Questions  
> 
> * “<3” as extra kudos  
> 
> * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, and tries to reply to all.
> 
> Also, if you don’t want a reply, for any reason whatsoever, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!

Sansa hadn’t been able to properly function in days. She could barely eat, she snapped at anyone who even looked at her, and she’d barricaded herself in her room. She’d spent hours with her fingers inside her cunt trying desperately to put an end to the desire, but it never seemed to stop. The worst part—the most _humiliating_ part—was not that she was never able to satisfy herself; it was that it was  _Jon Snow_  who she thought of when she tried to.

 

The Lord Commander was an honourable man, and if he had known that his visit to his ancestral home would trigger his little sister into heat, she knew he wouldn’t have come. She would have been the better for it, but now all she could think about was _him_. She didn’t even have the heart to tell her father who her alpha was, for fear that he would send Jon away. She knew it was wrong, but she wanted Jon to break down her door and claim her as his.

 

***

 

Jon paced his old chambers, sweating under his clothes. Ever since he arrived at Winterfell for a visit he was assaulted with that scent. _Sansa_ ’s scent. He shouldn’t have been so thrown from the scent of his half-sister, shouldn’t be affected _at all_ —it must be his baseborn nature, taking something pure and turning it into something twisted.

 

He could smell her, even now, from his chambers. She was in heat. Even through the guilt, he felt a sick satisfaction— _she’s in heat because of_ me. The thought made his breeches feel tight. He wondered if she was touching herself now, to the thought of him; if his scent made her wanton, if she would be sticking her long, pretty fingers into her wet cunt and moan his name. His cock twitched at the image conjured by his mind. He could unlace his breeches now, take himself in hand as he had done at every moment he had to himself since he arrived…But something made him stop.

 

 _I could walk by her chambers_ , he thought _. I could smell her better if I was closer, maybe see her through a crack in her door...and if she is touching herself, I could hear her moans and see her peak and take my pleasure from that_. Jon couldn’t stop himself—he opened his door and walked out to follow the scent to Sansa’s chambers.

 

***

 

Sansa could smell him as he approached. She never thought much of Jon before she went into heat. They were never close as children, never had much of a relationship at all, but now…the very knowledge that he was approaching made her mouth water.

 

The thought of him giving into his impulse and taking her made her pulse quicken. Even though she knew he was getting closer, she made no move to dress or conceal herself. The thought that he might see her, and that she might please him, was enough to make her touch herself again.

 

She wanted, _needed_ , to tempt him into her bed and finally release her from this endless agony. But she was not able to carry on with the show for long. The scent of him was so overwhelming, she couldn’t help but cry out _Jon_ , with a soft whimper.

 

***

 

Jon stood in front of Sansa’s door, aghast. _She said my name. I didn’t imagine that, she really cried out my name._ He pushed her door open, slightly, slowly. He just needed to see her for a second...then he would leave and relieve himself.

 

The sight of her had him sucking in his breath. She was sprawled over her furs, naked as her nameday. Her pale skin was flushed around her cheeks, her neck and her breasts—her beautifully _full_ breasts, with one hand pinching a perfect pink nipple between her fingers. Her long legs were spread open, and her other hand was between them, two fingers sliding in and out of her glistening cunt. Jon thought he might cum on the spot.

 

He palmed himself through his breeches _. Gods, I am a wretched bastard_ , he chastised himself. _She’s right there, moaning my name. She wants me. I can have those creamy legs wrapped around me and my cock inside her if I step in. I can make her_ mine. He groaned. He was once her half-brother...but not anymore. He was a brother of the Night’s Watch now. He had no sisters.

 

He pushed her door open all the way, and drank in the lustful look in her eyes as he stepped inside and locked the door behind him.

 

“Don’t stop, Sansa. Let me see you.”

 

***

 

As soon as Sansa saw Jon she let out a pathetic sigh. He was so very beautiful. She was ashamed she’d never seen it before, but now it was as though the entire world revolved around him. She only wanted to please him, and so she splayed her legs and continued with the show. It was of no use to her, of course. Nothing short of his cock would bring her any sort of relief. However, he was her alpha, and it was her duty to obey him. She worked herself until completion, making sure to moan his name again as she did.

 

“Is there anything else I can do to serve you, Lord Commander?” Sansa asked him, happy to have his eyes focused on her, with no one around to stop them.

 

It would be his instinct to make her his, she knew, and she wanted very much for him to do just that. She bit her lip to keep from suggesting all sorts of ways she could please him. She would happily offer up her maidenhead, but she also yearned to be on her knees, pleasuring him with her mouth; or perhaps he would like to please himself as she did, and spill his seed on her breasts. She wanted all that, everything he could give her, but she knew she must not speak out of turn, so she only looked up at him, hoping the eagerness in her eyes spoke for her.

 

***

 

 _Fuck. Yes. You could serve me a thousand different ways_ , he thought.

 

“Come here,” he rasped.

 

She came closer, her innocent look betrayed by her tiny smirk and naked body.

 

“Take off my clothes” he said in a commanding tone.

 

Sansa’s hands trembled as she slid his jerkin and tunic over his head, then worked on the laces of his breeches and smallclothes. He could smell her arousal, her heady scent filling the room. He grabbed her hips and brought her closer, her breasts flush against his chest. His cock was straining where it poked her hip. He buried his nose against her neck, inhaling her sweet scent deeply before bringing a hand to the back of her neck and taking her mouth.

 

She moaned when his tongue slid against hers. Her eagerness to return his kiss made his cock even harder, if such a thing was possible. He pulled her back by the hair. Sansa gasped in response, but kept her eyes close, as if begging him to continue.

 

He looked at her swollen lips, imagining what they would feel like around his cock. As much as the idea of having her mouth on him excited him, the need to taste her was stronger. Her scent clung to his nostrils and enticed him like a siren’s call.

 

He pushed her back towards the bed, pinning her down with his weight as he lavished kisses down her body. He latched onto her neck, her breasts, her nipples, her belly—any sensitive, soft patch of skin he could find—leaving angry red marks wherever he went.

 

When he reached the apex of her legs, he wasted no time, plunging his tongue into her cunt and relishing the sweet taste of her.

 

Sansa had only wanted to serve Jon, and yet he had been the one to drop to his knees. Her alpha was a kind man to wish to bestow such a kiss on her, and the fact that he’d _wanted to_ thrilled her. But his rough tongue was just as tormenting than her own fingers had been. She was in heat and she needed them to come together as one. She needed to be claimed and finally be _his_. She tried her best to lay there like a true lady, but she couldn’t help but whimper at the pain of coming so close and not far enough. Her alpha didn’t seem to notice her suffering, so engrossed was he in devouring her cunt. Finally Sansa had no choice but to pull on his long hair.

 

“Please,” she whined, “I’ve waited so long, Jon…I just...need _you_.”

 

Jon groaned. He gave her a last thorough lick, taking in as much of her taste as he could and climbed over her body again to claim her lips. Sansa kissed him desperately, her fingers still grasping his hair.

 

Her hips bucked up, begging him to take her. Jon pinned her hips down with one hand and grasped his aching cock with the other. He slid his length up and down her cunt, gathering the wetness there— Sansa whimpered, “Please, Jon, _please_ , fuck me.”

 

Jon couldn’t have held back if he wanted to. He pushed the head of his cock inside her, slowly, relishing Sansa’s reaction. She gasped loudly, one hand holding his hair tighter, the other grasping at the furs underneath them. As he slid fully inside her, Jon had to close his eyes and think of anything but the writhing omega underneath him.

She was too good to be true; her warmth gripped him perfectly, as if she was made just for him. Jon opened his eyes and started to move, sliding out her wet heat and then slowly pushing back in to the hilt. Sansa responded to his every move, each time with a sound more lovely than the one before.

 

 _Gods_ , he thought, _this must be what heaven feels like_.

 

 _His_ heaven, at least, had to be Sansa’s cunt. Her smell, her skin, her voice, her eyes, everything she was, surrounded him like fog. As he rutted into her, his pace growing faster and harder, her cries became louder.

 

“Yes! _Ah!_ Yes, Jon, take me, _uhnn_...make me yours. Please.”

 

He fucked her harder, feeling his knot starting to swell. He wanted to mark her, to lay his claim on her so no man would ever _think_ to touch her. It would be so easy now, as she started to clench around him, to bite into her neck and make her his, forever, for all the world to see… But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He would not ruin her. He had nothing to offer, and she deserved better than him.

 

When she peaked, her walls convulsing around him and his name on her tongue, repeated like a prayer, he forced himself to pull out of her, before he could disgrace her further. He spent his seed on her belly, leaving a trail of white stripes on her skin. Sansa bristled.

 

“What the _fuck_ was that?” she demanded, eyes blazing into his.

 

Jon could not answer, still panting from his own peak. Despite just having spent, her words made him twitch. He’d never heard her speak like that before. Not prim, proper Sansa. _But she’s not prim and proper now_ , he thought as he took in her rage, _she’s formidable_.

 

Before he could find the words to explain, Sansa had pushed him on his back and straddled his hips. Her hand grabbed his cock and started stroking, bringing him back to hardness in record time.

 

“You’re going to cum inside me, Jon Snow, and fill me with your seed. Do you hear me?”

 

“Yes.” He moaned as she descended on him.

 

***

 

Sansa didn’t know what had gotten into her. She felt as though she’d been possessed by some sort of beast. She had been _so close_ , so close from being released from her agony. But at the last minute, Jon had betrayed her. She had no choice but to slide onto him herself, to take what she wanted, make him knot inside her, _claim_ her, fill her up.

 

She was a ruined woman now, her maidenhead gone; she had nothing left to lose. She didn’t care that he was her half-brother, that he was a bastard and a man of the Night’s Watch, or that she didn’t particularly share much with him until now. In this hazy fog, nothing else mattered. Just him and his hard cock inside her.

 

She tried her best to subdue him, keeping him pushed down on the bed, both hands on his chest, while she rode him to an inch of his life. He didn’t seem to mind her loud moans, nor did he mock her for how affected she was—no, in fact, he seemed much more focused on the way her breasts bounced with every surge of her hips.

 

So entranced was she in the joining of their bodies, the slapping of their skin meeting again and again, the rough sounds coming out of his mouth—she was taken by surprise when Jon flipped them and pushed her into her belly, spreading her legs wide. He kept one hand on the back of her neck, keeping her head pushed down into plush fur. He entered her again, but this time he was rougher than before. Sansa nearly screamed in delight.

 

“Make me yours,” Sansa moaned, “let me come, I’m so close.”

Jon growled long and hard, and Sansa was sure he was going to pull out again and spill on her back or her naked ass. But to her great surprise, he bit down on her neck. She moaned in pleasure and in pain, and her cunt tightened around Jon as she reached her peak for the second time.

 

Jon, however, wasn’t ready to spend again. _I could fuck her for hours_ , he thought. He wanted to stay inside her snug heat forever. _Sansa. My mate. Mine. All mine_.

 

When the fluttering of her cunt subdued, he flipped her over again, so he could lap at her breasts as he continued to plunge into her. He brought her knees to her sides, so he could fuck her deeper and squeeze her ass.

 

Sansa could not form any coherent words—she kept uttering a mess of moans and whines. Jon felt his knot start swelling again, and this time he didn’t shy away from slipping it inside her, deeper and deeper, as more wetness came out of her pussy to accommodate him.

 

Sansa’s hands were everywhere: his back, his ass, his hair, his neck, never staying to long in one place—it was like she had a fever, writhing, sweating, and breathing frantically. Jon’s alpha instinct roared in pride— _he_ had done this, turned her into this writhing mess, made her _his_ , and now his knot was slotted perfectly inside her, ready for his release.

 

Jon looked down at his omega— _how could anyone be so beautiful?_ —her blue eyes settled on his, staring deep into his soul.

 

“Jon...” she panted a last time before she convulsed around him again. This time he couldn’t hold back—he _howled_ as he came inside her, his knot keeping every drop of his seed from spilling out. His peak took him so hard he could barely feel her teeth around his neck, giving him a bite to match her own.

 

“We belong to each other now”, she said as she gently caressed his back.

 

He was glad. He laid on his back and held her to him, still joined, as they would remain until his knot subsided.

 

“Yes, we do.” He nuzzled her neck as they fell asleep, sated.


	2. The rest of the world be damned

Jon woke up the next morning with the sweetest scent around him. _Sansa. My mate._ He sighed in contentedness and buried his nose in her hair. He held her tight, her back to his front, and felt his cock was already hard against her ass. She let out a moan as Jon kissed her neck.

 

“Good morning,” he whispered against her skin.

 

“Is it morning already?” she whined. “I don’t think I want to leave this bed.”

 

“Are you not hungry?” he asked, continuing his attentions to the soft skin under her ear.

 

“ _Mmm_ , yes, I’m _ravenous_.” She pushed her ass back against his cock, making him groan.

 

“What would you like to break your fast, darling?”

 

She reached behind him as grabbed his cock. “ _You_ ,” she said with mirth.

 

Without preamble, she lifted one of her legs and guided him into her warmth. Jon cursed out—he had barely touched her, but she was already so wet. His omega must have been a gift from the gods. He started to move then, holding tightly to her hip with one hand and taking hold of a breast with the other. He tweaked the nipple between his fingers as he slid in and out her, slowly.

 

His leisurely pace did not satisfy Sansa, it seemed. She huffed and contracted her walls around him, making Jon dig his fingers harder onto her hip. Another mark he would leave on her.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Sansa. You want to drive me mad?” He quickened his pace.

 

“If it means you’ll fuck me properly, _yes_.” She goaded.

 

Jon moved in a flash, making her breath hitch as he flipped her onto her back. Sansa bit into his neck without thinking and saw his eyes darken. A week ago, she would never have entertained the thought of anyone but a prince touching her, but now she wasn’t happy unless she was writhing underneath him, a mere bastard of the Night’s Watch. She couldn’t get any release until he’d spent himself inside her. This was the only thing that mattered.

 

Sansa felt safer with Jon’s weight pressing her down into the featherbed. She wrapped her legs around Jon’s hips and pulled him tighter, forcing him deeper inside of her. Her fingernails scratched against the muscled expanse of his back as she sighed into his neck. He didn’t seem to mind the pain—on the contrary, it only seemed to spurn him on to fuck her harder. She just wanted him closer; wanted him to knot inside of her, to fill her. Only then would she feel release. Anything else would be torture.

 

She continued to urge him on, wordlessly, muffling her moans at the force of his thrusts into the crook of his neck, her teeth taking turns in biting into his flesh and soothing it with her tongue. She was ready, but Jon stopped, a wicked glint in his eyes. Jon pulled out of her and Sansa whined. It seemed her alpha was determined to torture her.

 

“Get on your knees,” said Jon, his voice low and gruff. “I want to take you from behind.”

 

 _Like a wolf_ , she thought, pleased.

 

Sansa did as she was told, eagerly getting on all fours for him. Without Jon or the furs on top of her, the room was frigid, making Sansa’s nipples pebble. Jon pushed her legs further apart, and Sansa shivered when she felt the cold air against her wet cunt.

 

Jon’s fingers traced circles around her clit and Sansa bit her lip. The arousal of her heat made the pleasure of it almost painful, desperate to feel him inside her once more.

 

“Jon, _please_ ,” she groaned, “this is torturous!”

 

Behind her, Jon laughed. He was a different man when he had her like this, underneath his thumb. He grabbed her waist roughly with his hands and thrust into her. He finally gave in to her demands, fucking her hard. His hands pulled her back onto his cock, making her whole body shake each time he filled her. Maybe that had been his wicked plan all along; perhaps he got some twisted satisfaction out of making her beg for it. Even _that_ thought filled Sansa with desire. Knowing she pleased him made her smile and tighten around him. Jon groaned as his cock knotted. He was stuck inside her and he couldn’t stop now.

 

The next moment could have lasted forever—The snapping of his hips against her ass; Sansa's repeated chorus of his name like a hymn; her cunt clenching deliciously around his cock as she came; and Jon peaking right after her, filling her with his seed.

 

They were one. Everything was right in the world; everything fell into place—until the door to Sansa's room was suddenly pushed open. Their bubble of intimacy seemed to pop, and time went back to it's usual flow, everything happening too fast for likes of them.

 

Jon looked over his shoulder just as one of Sansa's maids let out a shrill scream. He scrambled to move; to hide, to cover them both with furs, but his movements were limited by his knot still being lodged inside Sansa. The serving girl didn't stand there much longer, snapping out of her shock and running away from the obscene picture they presented.

 

Jon felt himself pale; he slid down on top of Sansa’s back, breathing hard. _Fuck. Fuck! What have we done? What do we do now?_ Sensing his distress, Sansa brought a soothing hand to the back of his neck.

 

"Shh...We'll think of something. Don't panic."

 

That's exactly what he did. A thousand thoughts cluttered his brain at once. _That girl is going straight to Lady Catelyn. She’s going to tell her what she saw and I’m going to be banished from this castle. I’ll have to get back to the Wall, alone, and Sansa_ —he choked. _Sansa’s going to be ruined, forced to marry the first lordling who agrees to take a Lady who hasn’t her maidenhead._ The thought of Sansa marrying; of another man’s hands touching her perfect skin made his blood rush in his ears. _No. They can’t do that. She’s my omega. Mine._

 

Sansa ran her hand through Jon’s curls. His warm breath on her neck relaxed her almost as much as his knot did, bound inside her, filling her up. Nothing mattered when they were connected like this. Jon may be a different man in their bed, but she was a different girl when she was in heat. Wanton and desperate and _his_. All she wanted was to be touched by him.

 

“Sansa,” Jon interrupted her fantasizing, “what are we going to do?”

 

There was nothing they could do. _Let the world see us_ , she thought. She might even enjoy that. Jon could take her in the Great Hall in front of everyone they knew, and everyone would know that she belonged to him. She imagined getting down on her knees for him, all eyes on her as she sucked him off where he sat in the Lord's chair, up in the dais. She put that image aside, pleasing as it was, so she could calm him further. She couldn’t have him doing anything stupid.

 

“We’re going to be _fine_ , Jon. We’re mated. They can’t separate us.”

 

“Yes, they can! We’re not married!” he exclaimed.

 

“They can _try,_ but we won’t let them,” she insisted.

 

“You’re Winterfell’s daughter, Sansa, and I’m the bastard who defiled his sister. They will never accept this.”

 

“Well, then, we will just have to outsmart them.”

 

“And how do you suppose we do that?” He questioned, exasperated. Sansa pondered that for a moment.

 

“We run away before they can do anything,” she replied with finality.

 

Jon froze. “You can’t be serious.”

 

Sansa turned around to face him, as his knot had subsided and slipped out her by now. The look she gave him left no doubt of her intent.

 

“Take me with you to the Wall.”

 

“Sansa—”

 

“They can’t fight the Night’s Watch. We’ll be safe there. _Together_.”

 

Jon stared into her eyes, lost. The idea of Sansa at the Wall did not please him, with all the hardships it presented. She deserved better than that place...but the idea of leaving her behind made him feel worse. He felt as if he was standing on the edge of Wall, having to decide on which side he would be pushed to fall his death.

 

Sansa took his lack of response for a denial. She eased him onto his back and straddled him, eyes filling with tears.

 

“You would _leave_ me?” She asked, dejected, and his heart wrenched in his chest.

 

“I—” she interrupted him with an open-mouthed kiss, ridding his mind of any words he could possibly offer.

 

She descended on his body, leaving a trail of wet kisses down his neck, his chest, his stomach—until she reached his cock. It stood hard again, pulsing, as if begging for her attention. She held him by the base and licked a long line from the underside to the slit. Jon grasped her hair, desperate. She put her lips around the head and sucked, and Jon felt like he could _die_.

 

She took more of him in, humming around his length. Jon was hypnotized by the up and down motion of her head. Every worry he had flew out the window—the only thing he could care about was the feel of her mouth engulfing him, of her tongue doing that _thing_ when she slid upwards, of her blue eyes looking up into him as she swallowed him whole.

 

He came embarrassingly quick, her name a broken prayer on his lips. She slid her mouth out of him, enraptured by the sight of his seed spurting out. Some of it got on her face, and Jon groaned at the sight. She looked up at him again, more innocently then she had any right to be, with his cum dripping down her cheeks.

 

“Don’t you _want_ me, Jon?” she asked, her eyes big and moist, reminding him of a sad puppy. As if _that_ wasn’t enough, her lips trembled and her eyelashes fluttered, playing at the strings of his heart. _Damn her_ , he thought. _She could get me to do anything._

 

He caved. He could not, _would not_ , be parted from her. The rest of the world be damned.


	3. Good Girl

Sansa’s back ached from the long day’s ride. She had never been on such a long journey before. She was not fond of riding, nor was she fond of the simple camp Jon had made in the woods. She did as she was told; helping him cook though she had no talent for it. It was difficult to focus anyway, for she was still in heat, and the long days journey made it impossible to get release. His arms wrapped around her as they rode their mount North had been nearly unbearable. She had wanted him to stop almost all day, desperate to feel him inside her again, but Jon was more worried about his responsibilities as Lord Commander and the risk of absconding with his little sister than he was with his responsibilities as her alpha.

 

When she complained to Jon as he fed their horse, he laughed. “Hitch up your skirt and pleasure yourself, then.”

 

“I’m eager to get out of these clothes entirely,” she moaned. But she did as she was bid, opening her legs for him and sliding her hand between her legs. “I’m so _hot_ and I need you to—”

 

“Well, I want to watch you,” Jon said, his voice lowered. Sansa did not like being told what to do by her bastard brother, but it sent a jolt of lust through her anyway. 

 

Sansa thrust two fingers inside herself and brushed her clit with her thumb, “don’t you want to watch me undress? Don’t you want me to take care of you? Surely you must be tired after a long—”

 

“I want you to listen and stop being so bratty — you wanted to come with me, you _chose_ to submit to me.”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes, though she liked it when he got worked up. She felt oddly safe when he put her in her place. It was wrong to bait one’s alpha, but Sansa didn’t care. He was equally infuriating. She removed her hand and sucked on her fingers. Jon’s eyes narrowed as he looked at her in fascination. Sansa had enough listening to him. It was up to him to make her submit, after all. She stood up and started to unlace the back of her dress.

 

Jon did nothing to stop her so she continued, pulling her dress over her head and standing before him in her small clothes. She waited, her linen shift blowing in the refreshingly cool breeze. Still he did nothing, and so she pulled that over her head as well, so she was standing in nothing but her corset and stockings.

 

Sansa looked him straight in the eyes as she unlaced her corset, little by little, slowly revealing her breasts. The cold winds made her nipples harden immediately, but she felt no cold, only _heat_ , it simmered inside her belly and coursed throughout her body, keeping the rest of her warm. The blood in her veins was singing, calling for her mate. She opened her legs slightly, slipping one hand inside her wetness again and using the other to pinch a nipple—all this while steadily keeping his gaze. She reveled in the hunger she found in them; in the widening of his pupils, the darkness swallowing the grey. She _had_ him. He would step closer and claim her any moment now.

 

“Don’t stop until you’ve come.”

 

 _“What?_ ”

 

“You heard me. I want to see you cum.”

 

“Jon—”

 

“If you’re _good_ and do as you’re told, I’ll reward you. If you disobey, you’ll get punished,” he explained evenly.

 

Sansa gasped. She ached to find out what he meant by punishment, but she also wanted to please him so very badly. She moved her fingers faster. When he opened his breeches and started stroking his cock languidly, she moaned louder.

 

“Jon, please, I _need_ you. I need your cock,” she whined.

 

“ _Shhh_ , now. What did I say?”

 

She threw her head back in despair.

 

“You’ll reward me if I’m good?”

  
“That’s right, Sansa. You’ll obey, won’t you? You’ll be a good omega and obey your alpha?”

 

“Yes,” she moaned, her peak getting closer as she watched his hand’s slow motions on his hard cock. She imagined she was stroking it instead; imagined bringing her mouth to suck him before she would guide him into her cunt. She missed that fullness inside her; her own fingers coming up far too short. She cried out his name when she came, picturing how he would reward her, filling her to the brim and quenching her need for his seed. She looked up at him, hoping he was pleased. He stepped closer, finally, and gently grasped her chin.

 

“You were a very good girl for me.” She blushed at the appraisal. “You want your reward now, Sansa? You want my cock?”

 

Sansa nodded, desperate for him. Jon was not the little boy who’d left for the wall. He was the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, a man grown. He was powerful enough to claim her and she was all his now.

 

“How do you want me?” Sansa asked as she moved to Jon. She kissed his jaw. He hadn’t shaven in their rush to leave this morning and his face was rough against her lips. She fumbled with the buttons of Jon’s shirt, clumsy in her attempts at seduction. She was no good at this. She had no experience with men before the past few days, and she was unused to being a claimed woman. It was all instinct and an inability to control herself during this first heat. She needed to breed. She needed to be full of him.

 

Jon’s hands cupped her bare ass and brought her closer to him. He kissed her roughly and thoroughly, savouring the taste of her tongue. “On your knees,” he said.

 

Sansa was a good girl, and so she did as she was told.

 

***

 

There was a certain thrill in having his little sister naked and kneeling before him that he couldn’t deny. He could pretend to be an honourable man all he wanted, but Jon delighted in defiling Sansa. It seemed she enjoyed it as well for she wet her lips before taking his cock between them. Sansa’s mouth was heaven, but what killed him were her eager eyes looking up at him gauging his reaction. When he was a boy he’d always wanted to be accepted by her, but she paid him no mind. She was busy with her dolls, giggling about pretty boys that looked more like girls than men. Things were different now. She belonged to him. He could do anything he wanted with her and she would thank him for it.

 

Jon ran his fingers gently through Sansa’s hair, which was messy from the haze of her heat and the urgency of their escape from Winterfell. The wolf inside him wanted to tug on her hair, but he wanted to be a kind alpha. He wanted to take good care of his little sister, and he had failed her today. She was in heat and it was his job to fuck her properly. And he would have, if she hadn’t been so bratty.

 

“Let’s go to the tent,” Jon said, pulling her up to his lips by her hair. He kissed her once more before they went to bed.

 

The ground was hard and there wasn’t much in the way of furs, but Sansa didn’t seem to mind. She had complained about anything and everything before he’d allowed her to touch him. He let her undress him and she left trails of kisses down his exposed chest. She pulled his breeches down his legs and ran her nails down the backs of his legs. She was on her knees again, eager for his cock, but Jon shook his head. He laid down on the furs and stroked his hard cock before she mounted him.

 

Sansa’s moans filled the tent as she rode him. Jon looked up at her; her long red hair cascaded down her shoulders, reaching the tips of her breasts, her pale skin was flushed with exertion, and her pretty pink lips were letting out the sweetest of sounds—she was a nothing short of a goddess, blessing him with every touch. Jon sat up, wanting to claim her lips as he thrust into her. The kiss was sloppy and wet, making Sansa moan into his mouth and move faster against him. He held her hips with strong hands, though, keeping the rhythm deliberately slow and deep. She whined—Jon _loved_ that sound.

 

“What’s the matter, darling?” He kissed her shoulder, “Am I not giving you what you want? Tell me, Sansa. Tell me what you want.”

 

She groaned. “Please, Jon... just fuck me harder.”

 

He pretended to think it over while he brought his mouth down to a pesky nipple and sucked. She keened. He flicked his tongue around it, relishing her body’s response. He could feel her tighten around his cock.

 

“You could use a bit of patience, Sansa.”

 

She whined again. Jon smirked as he laid her on her back; he hitched her legs over his shoulders, fucking deeper into her. Her eyes slammed shut at the sensation the new angle brought her. Jon tutted. That would  _not_ do.

 

“Open your eyes.” She did. He continued, “I’m going to make you cum like this, nice and deep, and you’re going to look into my eyes as I do.”

 

“Yes,” she let out, grasping the hair on the back of his neck, “please, Jon, make me cum. I’ll do anything.”

 

“Good girl,” he groaned as he fucked her harder, sliding his swollen knot into her cunt. It was easily done, with how much wetness was dripping out her. With her gripping him so tightly, so _perfectly_ , he couldn’t hold back any longer—he started pounding into her with everything he had. Sansa _screamed_. Had they not been so far off the King’s Road, they’d surely be caught by now, for his little sister couldn’t control herself. She was chanting his name, squirming and clawing at his as he came. He had created a monster, a wicked little girl who cared for nothing except his cock. She followed his every command and was all the happier for it, looking into his eyes as she came.

 

He never felt closer to her than in that moment, with their eyes locked as they found their heavenly pleasure. Jon lost it then—he spent inside her, filling her with his hot seed. She brought her legs down, holding him closer to her and caressing his back. He gave her one last deep kiss before he fell asleep, burrowing his head against her neck, where only yesterday he had left his mating bite.


	4. love and need and duty

Since Sansa had gone into heat, sleeping had been difficult. It was even worse nestled into the crook of Jon’s arm, surrounded by the scent of him. She woke before first light, wet and hot. The temptation to reach over and take his cock in hand was hard to resist, but Sansa forced herself let her master sleep and to pass the hours by pleasuring herself. She’d never touched herself before she’d gone into heat, but now she was desperate for any friction. She needed to be touched, even if it was by her own hands.

 

It was not as fun without Jon’s eyes on her, but when she closed her own eyes and imagined him staring, she managed to come around her fingers all the same. It had only been a few days, but she was already his wanton whore and she craved his attention almost as much as she craved release. 

 

As Sansa thought of the long day of riding ahead, she began to worry that it would be another day of waiting. She needed to be bred, but her master was much better at controlling his desires than she was. Sometimes he seemed altogether unaffected. It was almost cruel, when she was in such a state.

 

Though they had been bonded for several days, this was the first time Sansa had woken up next to him. She slept naked on top of the furs, for she was so hot, but Jon laid beneath them. Sansa reached under the furs and took his cock in hand. She was pleased to find him hard. Delicately, she caressed him, smiling to herself at the thought of her master’s cock. It was well worth the wait. She had pleasured him countless ways, but her favourite was still using her mouth. The look in his eyes was almost animalistic when she was on her knees. His desire for her was overwhelming then, though he rarely seemed to spend inside her mouth. Her mouth watered at the thought of that. She hoped Jon would not be able to control himself today, with her waking him up like this. 

 

Sansa moved her head under the fur Jon slept under and squeezed the base of his already hard cock, taking its head into her mouth. She loved to watch Jon pleasure himself, and she tried her best to mimic what he did with her own clumsy hands while sucking down hard. Sansa licked across the head of his cock while she sucked. She was not gentle. She had waited long enough, she was ready to awaken the wolf inside her bastard brother.

 

***

 

Jon was having the sweetest dream. In it, he was back at Winterfell, sitting by the fire in his own chambers, and Sansa was perched on his lap, naked, feeding him lemoncakes. Sometimes she would pretend to feed him, only to snatch the treat for herself at the last second; he would laugh and lightly slap her ass, and she would smile proudly before bringing her sticky fingers to his mouth so he could lick at them. Such a sweet dream it was, he wished to stay in that cozy world forever, but something pulled him awake. 

 

He groaned, but before he could complain, he felt it—what had woken him was Sansa herself, her hot mouth on his cock, her soft hands so much nicer than his own calloused and burned ones. He cast the furs aside, revealing the entrancing sight of her, naked as she always seemed to be now, red hair almost artfully mussed from sleep as she worked her lips up and down his length. 

 

“ _Mm, Sansa_ ,” he rasped, voice rough from sleep. 

 

She perked up at the mention of her name, looking up at him with that same mirth in her eyes he was growing to love. It always astounded him, how she could look so innocent and so wicked at once, her blue eyes changing with the slightest catch of the light. She was not the girl he’d left behind at Winterfell all those years ago, she was consumed with _him._ That it had been him to turn the ladylike Sansa Stark into this desperate, lustful creature filled him with a dishonourable pride. He deserved to be hanged for this, but he was nearly as bad as she was with her lips around his cock. 

 

She _moaned_ around him, and he was rendered speechless at the way she seemed to enjoy this so much, every single time, how she preened under his compliments, how she looked eagerly up at him as she bobbed her head up and down, bringing him deeper each time until she gagged—how even _that_ wouldn’t stop her. No, she kept at it, insisting on taking him in all the way, until the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat and her lips touched the base of him. 

 

“ _Seven hells,_ ” he cussed out.

 

He brought a hand down to her hair and laced his fingers through her hair —gods, how he loved her hair, her mouth, her face, her cunt, her breasts, all of her, every inch covered by that smooth skin. She was so beautiful, so _good_ , he felt his chest might burst just looking at her.

 

It shouldn’t surprise him, how fond he’s grown of her—perhaps he’d always had a soft spot for her, deep down, eager as he was for her acceptance—but it was certainly inconvenient how these feelings seemed to sprung on him now, as his cock was buried inside her mouth. He tried to brush it aside, tried to empty his mind as he held her with both hands and started to fuck her mouth earnestly—Sansa moaned so loudly around him it made his cock vibrate inside her mouth. Jon noticed how her hands left him and went to her own body, one pinching a nipple, the other slipping between her legs. 

 

“You love this, don’t you?” he grunted, “You can’t even wait, _uungh_ , to touch yourself. _Mmm_ , yes, you are going to cum as I fuck your mouth, aren’t you? Can you do that for me?” 

 

She moaned louder, struggling to nod as she sucked him, her hand now moving furiously underneath her. He was going to combust at any moment now. Somehow, despite the urgency he felt, she came before he did, and the way her mouth gripped him, with her tongue sliding around his cock, and the high-pitched noise that escaped her, tipped him over the edge, making him shout as he spilled inside her hot, wet mouth. She swallowed around him, humming as she took in every last drop of his seed, as if it was the sweetest wine in the seven kingdoms. 

 

“You like how it tastes?” he asked smugly. 

 

She nodded, breathless. She hesitates for a moment, biting her bottom lip. “Yes. I _love_ it,” she admits, looking up at him with such innocent eyes, “I love swallowing your cum.”

 

He is so sated, so incredibly happy, so encased in the satisfaction of the moment, that he lets the words tumble out of his mouth before he even realizes how much he means them, and what her reaction would be. 

 

“Oh, and I love _you_ , Sansa Stark.”

 

***

 

Sansa didn’t know what to do with Jon’s confession. He had taken a vow of chastity, so she was likely the first girl who had sucked the cum from his cock and swallowed it down so eagerly, touching herself at the thought of it. Alphas were known to love their omegas, as surely as omegas loved their alphas. They _were_ bound together, after all. 

 

But Sansa did not love her brother as anything but a brother, and even then Robb was still her favourite. Perhaps one day she might, if he treated her well. But for now all she loved was the way he felt inside of her, and the taste of his cum. She had an insufferable itch and he was the only one who could scratch it, that was all. Surely he must understand that this was not about _love_ but about _need_?

 

So she said nothing. Instead she stood up and left the tent, enjoying the cool air against her naked body. 

 

She still burned so hot, her first heat was like a constant state of fever. She loved the feeling of Jon’s warm skin against hers but it only made her all the more wet and eager and, _well_ , if he wasn’t going to breed her the fresh air would help clear her frazzled mind. It was snowing, and she smiled when she looked up at the sky.

 

Jon had chosen a secluded site to make camp for the night, but as Sansa began to boil water she wished that he had chosen somewhere less isolated. She was so happy to have been claimed by her alpha, but her pack hadn’t gotten to watch him take her. Nobody knew she was _his_. It was true that a brother claiming his sister was all but unheard of, and anyone who learned that he burned so hot for her would be scandalized, but all Sansa wanted was for Jon to strip her naked in the great hall and fuck her on the dais in plain sight of everyone she’d ever met. It seemed unfair to be deprived of such a basic desire. 

 

She had always dreamt of being a strong and valiant man’s omega. Once she had even hoped that the crown prince would be her alpha. To be defiled in Baelor’s sept in front of the kingdom was every highborn girl’s dream, of course. Hopefully when they got to the Wall, Jon would do his duty and fuck her in front of his sworn brothers, if she was still in heat by the time they reached Castle Black. It was the least he could do. He was no King, but there he ruled.

 

“Come back to bed,” Jon called out. 

 

“I’m going to boil some water,” Sansa replied. “For our breakfast.” 

 

Boiling water was the only thing she knew how to do, and she wanted to be useful. Or at least for him to not realize how very useless she was out in the wilds.

 

Jon moaned. “This is more important.”

 

***

 

Jon knew saying those words had been a mistake. At first he expected her to swoon at them, for Sansa had always been a romantic. Instead, she just pretended nothing happened and left the tent; it stung, but he was far too embarrassed to confront her. After all, she was supposed to submit to _him_ and he didn’t want to look weak.

 

No, he would much rather have her back in bed, screaming his name as he fucked her. He hardened again at the thought, and when she didn’t come back inside at his behest, he decided to go after her to sate his hunger.

 

She stood there naked as snow fell around her. He groaned at the sight. She was turned away from him, leaning down to grab an empty pot by the ground as if he wasn’t there, as if he couldn’t see _everything._ His cock was fully hard now. He walked towards her, finally grabbing her around the waist and grinding his hardness against her backside as she stood back up. She gasped. 

 

As he nuzzled against her neck, he felt how hot her skin was, even out in the cold. It was her heat, he knew, and if he were to reach between her legs he’d find— _yes, she’s already soaking, waiting for my cock._

 

“Where did you think you were going?” he inquired against her ear, while slipping two fingers inside her. She faltered, a light whimper escaping her lips. “Answer me,” he pressed, his other roughly cupping her breasts. He squeezed her nipple between his fingers for good measure.

 

“I was going to get us some water by the river,” she managed to answer, panting.

 

“Like this? Completely bare, so anyone could see you?” He chastised, withdrawing his fingers. She whined and he began to circle her clit instead.

 

“Jon…please…” 

 

“You _want_ to be seen, don’t you?” He taunts, bringing his other hand to toy with her nipple. “You’d love for someone to walk by right now and see us, to have an audience while I fuck you, wouldn’t you, Sansa?”

 

If he was being honest, he would too. The thought of bringing her to heel before her mother sent a jolt down his spine and he pressed down harder still on her nipple.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” she moaned, loudly.

 

Jon steeled his voice, “that’s not very ladylike, Sansa. What would the noble lords and ladies of the North say?”

 

They would have wanted Sansa for their own sons. Not the dishonourable Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, who had sworn to take no wives and father no children. A girl like Sansa Stark wasn’t for him. Maybe that’s why it felt so good that fate, or her body, or whatever it was, chose him anyway. 

 

“I don’t care,” she hissed, “just fuck me, Jon, please.”

 

Her words bring a smile to his face, and he removed his hands from her cunt, turning her around quickly and laying her down in the snow. She gasps when her back touches the cold, but it did nothing to deter her from eagerly reaching for his cock. He shook his head, grabbing her wrists in his hands.

 

“Not so fast. I think you’re too hot, Sansa.” She frowned at him. “I think you need to cool down,” he said, grabbing a handful of snow and bringing it to her breasts. She cried out, and he relished how her nipples pebbled as he rubbed the snow around them. The flakes melt in contact with her warm skin, slowly dripping down the sides. Jon’s mouth watered. He had never been inclined towards the fine arts, but he wishes he had been, so he could capture this image in a painting, with painstaking detail. 

 

Jon kissed the hollow of her neck down to her chest, licking the droplets of water from her breasts. He gathered more snow, spreading it on her stomach and savoring her reaction. She was mewling underneath him, begging him to fuck her. 

 

_Gods be good_ , he thinks, _I enjoy this almost_ _as much as being inside her._

 

If he didn’t want to face a headsman’s axe he ought to be urging her to dress. They should be riding hard north to avoid the scouts and their father’s wrath. By now half the North should know, and they would all be trying to separate them. But he had to have her. He couldn’t help himself, not when she wanted it so very badly.

 

He swirled his tongue on her bellybutton, sipping the water that had gathered there, before going down again, spreading her legs open for him. He picked up a small amount of snow with his index finger, bringing it to her clit. Jon smirked as he slipped his tongue inside her, still rubbing her with his cold finger. They had gotten good at this and it takes no time at all for her to come, desperately grabbing his hair and calling out his name in a broken scream.

 

He heard something far away, a ruffling of leaves, but all he could think about was being inside of her.

 

Instead, Jon looked down and admired her in all her glory: she was flushed pink with a fine sheen of sweat on her skin; and her hair was spread out around her, resembling an open flame dancing against the white snow. She must have felt his gaze for she opened her eyes and snuck a hand behind his head to bring him down for a wet kiss. 

 

He enters her easily. Sansa’s fingers scratch lightly down his back and shoulders as he moves above her, urging him on with little moans that made Jon’s heart throb in his chest. His knot started to swell, and Sansa’s cunt takes him in, inch by inch, while she undulates her hips against his. 

 

He groaned at her encouragement, snapping his hips harder. He was lost in a haze, inhaling her scent from her neck as he rutted into her, and when she started fluttering around him, calling out his name once again in that sweet voice of hers, he finally lost it, erupting inside her in a blinding surge of pleasure. When his seed hit her walls, she clamps harder around him, being struck by her peak, wave after wave. 

 

Jon wants nothing more than to spend all day — all his days — lost inside her. It was hard to focus on anything else now. But before they release, with Sansa’s lips still on his neck, Jon hears voices in the woods.


	5. Fisticuffs

“Someone’s there,” Jon said, his burned hand surprisingly tender as it ran down her side.    
  
“I know,” Sansa whispered into Jon’s neck. She was still full of him, bound to him. She was unable to care about propriety, nothing seemed to matter quite so much as being full of Jon’s cum. She tightened her cunt around his swollen cock and moaned softly. Beneath her, Jon stirred with anxiety but as Sansa felt how big and hard her alpha was inside her, she relished the idea of being caught. She closed her eyes and imagined it was their father, come to take them home. Sansa’s hand moved back down to her clit. Or maybe her mother would be forced to see how that Sansa had become her bastard brother’s whore… 

 

Gods, she could cum again, still around him, bathed in his scent, with anyone right outside...   
  
Jon’s hand gripped Sansa’s wrist and pulled her hand away from her cunt. She stuck out her bottom lip and looked up into Jon’s eyes. 

 

“There’s someone out there,” Jon admonished her.    
  
“So what?” Sansa asked, her voice slightly louder now.    
  
“ _ So _ we don’t want to get caught.”   
  
“Are you ashamed of me?” Sansa asked, tightening around him so hard she whimpered at the pleasure of it.    
  
Jon groaned, “no, I—”

 

“I’m not ashamed of  _ you _ . I want everyone to see what a good girl I am.”    
  
Sansa began to rub up against Jon’s pelvis, desperate for any friction against her clit. She didn’t care that her movements would make it harder for them to unknot. She didn’t care about the tortured look on Jon’s face or the quiet rage beginning to burn behind his eyes. She wanted to be punished. There was nothing better than unleashing the wolf inside him, to see the hunger burn behind his eyes. Her orgasms were so much sweeter after being put in her place. And after she couldn’t help but feel safe and in awe of his strength.   
  
Jon gripped Sansa’s wrist tighter. “But you’re not a good girl, are you?”

 

"Have I been bad, Jon? Do you need to _ punish _ me?" She tightened around him again, and that did it—Jon gathered both of her wrists above her head with one hand, and brought his other down to circle her clit and coaxing a moan from deep inside her.   
  
"It seems I do" he grunted. “You’re trying to get us caught. That’s not something a good girl would do.”    
  
He leaned down to her chest, sucking one straining nipple into his mouth. She responded by moaning louder, making Jon release her wrists to clamp a hand down over her mouth.   
  
“ _ Shhh _ . Do I have to teach you to be quiet?” He was running out of patience. It was hard enough to think straight around her during her heat, but stuck inside her was a twisted kind of pleasure that made it agonizing to think of anything other than her warm cunt. But he would do what needed to be done, even if that included bringing Sansa to heel.   
  
She nodded eagerly, and the tempting softness of her lips gave Jon an idea. He slipped two fingers inside her mouth.   
  
“Here. Pretend you’re sucking my cock. You like sucking my cock, don’t you?”   
__  
__ That should keep her quiet , he thought, but Sansa hummed around his fingers in approval.    
  
Jon was torn between worrying about whoever might catch them and enjoying the look of pleasure on Sansa’s face. He decided to focus on the latter. They were still joined by his knot, so there was no point in trying to separate now.   
  
He kept circling her clit with his burned thumb, feeling her become tighter and tighter around his knot. He could tell she was close to peaking when she released his fingers and called his name loudly — and that was when their tent flapped open.

 

Theon Greyjoy’s appearance in their tent didn’t stop Sansa from moaning or from squirming underneath him. Her nails dug into Jon’s back. His hard, knotted cock fit so tightly in her cunt and it felt divine coming again with him inside her like this. That Theon, a boy who had watched her grow up, was watching the easy orgasms her brother gave her made it all even sweeter. She was panting as she registered the horror on his face. He had no right to look so shocked — he had fucked half the maids in Winterfell, after all. 

 

In fairness, it was quite the show Theon had walked in on. Their tent reeked of sex, and her hair must have been a tangle. Jon’s certainly was, no thanks to her using it as something to hold onto, pulling on it hard as he fucked her. The entire castle was probably out looking for them. All the while the damsel in distress was wrapping her legs around her brother and pulling him even closer, his swollen cock stuck inside of her, desperate for more even with eyes on her. 

 

“Theon —” Jon said, not sure if it was a good thing that it had been Greyjoy who found them. It could have been worse. It could have been Robb. Jon couldn’t give Sansa up, but he couldn’t bear to fight his brother for her either.

 

Theon’s look of disbelief faded from his face and he let out a chuckle. His eager eyes took in the once demure Lady Sansa Stark’s naked form and the scratches that marred Snow’s back. “Your mother said you were in danger,” he said, shaking his head. “I didn’t think she meant your virtue.”

 

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” Sansa said, “as you can see, I’m quite happy.”

 

“Very happy, or so it looks.” Theon then turned to Jon and assessed him. He may have been on top of her, and he may be defiling her before him, but Theon knew that Jon was more enthralled by Sansa than he would likely admit. Some Alpha he was. 

 

“So, you wouldn’t mind leaving us?” Jon asked, his voice hopeful. 

 

“I’ll step outside until you gain control of your cock,” Theon said, shaking his head. “But I’ll be taking your sister home with me, Snow.”

 

_ Over my dead body, _ he thought, but he said nothing as Theon stepped outside. He wanted to growl,  _ she’s _ **_mine_ ** , to Theon and to any man who’ll listen. Something stirred inside him, angry and sharp, deep in his chest, making him want to step outside at once and kill anyone that would dare stand between the two of them.

 

“Jon,” Sansa’s voice reached him, pulling him slowly from the red haze of his instincts. “What are we going to do? He can’t take me back, can he? They can’t separate us, we’re mated.”

 

She looked so pretty, so  _ lost _ , pouting at him, it made Jon’s heart ache. He forgot it had been her who had gotten them into this mess once again and just wanted to protect her. He finally calmed himself and kissed her lips before reassuring her.

 

“He’s not taking you from me, Sansa, I  _ promise _ . I’ll handle Theon, and then we’ll get on to Castle Black, alright? Do you trust me?”

 

She nodded, reaching for his shoulders so she could hug him. Jon held her tightly, inhaling her scent from her hair. His knot had subsided by now, allowing him to slip out of her. 

 

“Get ready to leave. This won’t take long.”

 

Jon got dressed and stepped out.

 

Theon was leaning by a tree nearby, but upon seeing Jon he came closer, his usual smirk gracing his features.

 

“So, how was it, Snow? Deflowering Ned Stark’s eldest daughter?” He sniggered. “I have to say, when rumour got out that a servant girl caught you two at it I didn’t believe it. Didn’t think you had it in you, to fuck any girl, really, but  _ Sansa  _ of all people, your  _ sister _ —”

 

“Half-sister,” Jon cut in.

 

Theon chuckled, “Right. I’m sure Lord Stark will be  _ very _ understanding, considering she’s only  _ half _ your sister.”

 

“She’s my  _ mate _ now. It’s gonna take more than you, Greyjoy, to take her from me.”

 

Theon howled with laughter.

 

“ _ Gods _ , Snow, you couldn’t settle for just fucking her? You had to  _ mate _ her, too?” His laughter subsided a little, “I mean, I do understand the impulse. Sansa was always the prettiest of the pack, and with how sweetly she was smelling in her heat, I would’ve taken her myself if you hadn’t stepped in.”

 

“She’s _ mine. _ ” Jon growled, grabbing Theon by the front of his jerkin.

 

Theon pushed him off. “A highborn lady like that is too much for the likes of you, bastard. I’m taking her back to Winterfell, and, who knows?—maybe Lord Stark will be so thankful he’ll give me her hand. She could do worse than the heir to the Iron Islands, especially as she’s no longer a maiden. Perhaps I’ll show her what a real man is like—”

 

Theon’s words were interrupted by Jon’s fist connecting with his face. He went down like a tonne of bricks, collapsing on the snow-covered field. 

 

Jon heard a low gasp; he turned around and saw Sansa staring at him, mouth agape at the tent’s entrance.

 

“Come on, Sansa,” he said, “time to go.”


	6. Castle Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject%E2%80%9C), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
> * Short comments  
> 
> * Long comments  
> 
> * Questions  
> 
> * “<3” as extra kudos  
> 
> * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, and tries to reply to all.
> 
> Also, if you don’t want a reply, for any reason whatsoever, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!

The day before they reached the wall, Sansa’s heat was over. That night she still needed Jon to keep her warm, so she cuddled into him and enjoyed feeling his warm weight on top of her. But she no longer felt an intense need to mate. There was still something inside of her that wanted to please him, an innate part of her biology that was subservient to him, but the ecstasy of servicing him had died. 

 

She was glad to reach the wall. In truth, she was tired and sore and she needed time to rest. Her enthusiasm to mate with Jon had left her bruised and swollen and raw. It had been her own fault. Sansa was glad now that he would resume his role as Lord Commander, she’d have more time alone. In the sharp light of day she saw how utterly embarrassing she’d been. She had degraded herself with such enthusiasm, eager to suck his cock or feel him knot inside her. She’d done nothing but pout and bitch for his attention. 

 

Jon claimed he loved her, but he only loved the Sansa who was in heat. The Sansa who was eager to please and wanted nothing more than to be filled with his seed. 

 

“What do you think?” Jon asked when they could see the wall. He held her close to him on their horse. It was almost romantic.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Sansa said, her voice hoarse from a fortnight of screaming her brother’s name. 

 

Almost romantic. Not quite. The reality was horrific, wasn’t it? What had she done? He was her brother. And she’d seduced… the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch! He was supposed to be celibate and honourable. What would people think of her? She closed her eyes, imagining what was occurring back at Winterfell. Would she be disowned? That was probably for the best, lest she be the Stark to ruin the family’s legacy. Would she ever be allowed to see her home again, or would she live forever as Jon Snow’s whore? 

 

“I’m afraid Castle Black isn’t quite as beautiful, but the scenery is nice. If you don’t mind the cold.”

 

Sansa had nothing to say in reply, so she remained silent as they road into the stables. During her heat nothing had been able to cool her down, but now Jon’s warm body felt nice. She would merely stay indoors by the fire until her next heat, she supposed. 

  
  


***

 

He noticed the shift in her right away. First it was her scent; it was still delicious to him, but he knew his omega was no longer in heat. Then her behaviour. She was less submissive, less eager to please. Jon didn’t care about that, but he worried all the same.  _ What if she regrets it?  _ He remembered how he’d stupidly declared himself to her, how she avoided him afterwards. His mind conjured the worst possible scenario — _ what if she doesn’t want me anymore? _

 

Upon arriving at Castle Black, the shock and disdain on his brothers’ faces was obvious. He was their Lord Commander, sworn to the same vows as they were, and yet he brought home an omega with his mark and shared scent. It hit him how little he’d been thinking the past few weeks, how all he did was follow his instincts...and his heart. And  _ okay _ , his cock.

 

Jon saw the way they all looked at Sansa — it did not please him. He held her tighter in front of him before dismounting his horse and helping her down. A steward came forward.

 

“Lord Commander.”

 

“Send a bath up to my chambers for me and my lady.”

 

“Your lady, m’lord?” 

 

The man looked Sansa up and down, and Jon felt his anger spike; he moved to stand before her, guarding her body from view. “Yes.  _ My _ lady,” Jon growled, fixing the steward with a cold look until he cowered.

 

“Right away, m’lord.” 

 

Jon puts his arms around Sansa’s waist, bringing her close while he leads her to his chambers.  _ Their _ chambers, now. He caught the roll of her eyes, but she said nothing until they were inside and she could push him away.

 

“You don’t have to be so  _ clingy _ , you know? Anyone can smell you on me. They know I’m your mate.”

 

Her annoyed tone chafed him. 

 

“Well, I need to made it clear I won’t have any of them taking liberties. You’re my mate, I have to protect you — will you stop with the eye-rolling already?” He asked, irritation rising to meet hers.

 

“Make me.” Her voice a challenge; her face, a cold mask. Jon hated how it made his cock stir.

 

“Alright, then.” He closed the distance between them, pushing her body against his. “I know you won’t be making that face while I fuck you, Sansa.” His mouth trailed down her neck hungrily, inhaling her scent. He brought his hands to her hips, rubbing her on his growing erection.

 

Jon could tell she’s still annoyed, but she was also trying not to moan by the way she’s biting her lower lip. It brought a smug smile to his face. He was about to undress her, throw her on top of his bed and make her scream for him when a knock at his door stopped him.

 

“Yes?” He growled.

 

A muffled voice replied from behind the door, “Lord Commander, the bath you asked for...”

 

Jon cursed the man’s timing, but allowed him to enter. He could love Sansa in the tub… in fact, the idea of a wet Sansa in his arms was more than appealing. 

 

Once the bathtub was full and the steward had left, Sansa started undressing with her back to him. His gaze was fixed on her, taking in every inch of creamy skin presented. The soft expanse of her back, then long auburn tresses she unbraided and pushed to the side... running her fingers through...and her ass.  _ Gods _ , her ass. His mouth watered — Jon wanted to squeeze, to bite her again, spank her until she was raw. 

 

She lifted those long legs of hers over the edge and climbed into the basin of warm water without paying him any mind. Once he started fumbling with his clothes, though, she finally spoke.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Jon frowned. “I’m taking a bath with you.”

 

“Don’t be silly.” There was that bloody eye-roll again. “We can’t possibly both fit in here at once.” She said it like he was stupid for thinking otherwise, and Jon’s anger finally reaches it’s peak. He’d dealt with her increased brattiness for days. Her heat may have ended, but he still wanted her just as much and yet she insisted on being insufferable.

 

“Yes, we can!” He argued, disbelieving.

 

“Well,  _ Gods, _ Jon, maybe I want to bathe by my own bloody self, did you ever think of that?”

 

“Fine!” The rejection stings, but Jon isn’t about to show it. “If alone time is what you want, I’ll give it to you!” He stormed out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him.

  
  


***

 

Sansa was not impressed by the meagre washtub she was expected to bathe in, nor was she amused by Jon’s temper. Though it still sent shivers down her spine to see him angry, she refused to submit to him anymore, no matter how good it felt when he finally sunk down into her. But she had to be practical now. She looked around the Lord Commander’s chambers and this was no way to live. They’d barely packed anything, what was she to wear? It wasn’t like she could just send for a seamstress. She’d imagined Jon’s status as Lord Commander was a title worthy of her when she was in heat, but when she’d seen the raggedy unwashed men at his command she realized being Lord Commander was more of a curse than a privilege. 

 

She had to face it, she was a ruined woman. 

 

She washed herself with the foul smelling soap Jon’s steward provided. The water was soon dirty with the filth she’d accumulated on the trip to the wall. Sansa had become as ragged as Arya, her hair a tangle. At least nobody of any consequence would see her up here at the end of the world.

 

What a terrible fate she’d chosen for herself. With Jon out of the room, her misery sunk in completely. No matter how irritating he could be, his presence had made this seem worthwhile. But with his scent gone she realized she sort of missed him. 

 

Out of the bath she wasn’t sure what to do. Jon didn’t seem to have any lotions or scented oils or even a cloth to dry herself on. Her discarded dress lay on the ground, and it was too tattered and dirty to even consider putting it back on. 

 

Sansa would simply have to adapt and overcome. She was strong, she could endure this. And after the fuss she made, she wouldn’t let Jon think she needed him at all. She would air dry by the fire in the bedchambers. She went into Jon’s wardrobe and found his best clothes and began to rip them into pieces of cloth with a dagger she found in the drawer of the bedside table. She found a sewing kit in his chest and set to work.

 

It was almost like she was back home. Pretty soon she forgot where she was, forgot she was naked, forgot how common the cloth was. She lost herself in her needlework. Hours passed and pretty soon she had something resembling a bodice. Just seeing her progress made her smile. 

 

The door opened and Jon entered with a tray of food. She’d almost forgotten how irritated she was, and she was hungry, so she smiled at him. He smiled back for just a second, but then his head turned and he saw his uniform torn to pieces on his bed. She saw the kind man turn into the wolf, and she felt a surge of heat in her belly at the sight. 

 

“Is that for me?” Sansa asked, not acknowledging his anger. She wondered how far she could push him, and push him she must. She had all but forgotten how clingy and annoying he was, but she wouldn’t let him see her beg. Not now that she had self control.

 

“Yes,” he said, gritting his teeth. He put the tray down on the bedside table before picking up pieces of what used to be his best cloak. 

 

Sansa decided to ignore him, and picked up the soup she was offered and began to eat it. Jon’s back was turned from her, but she could feel the anger coming off him. It fuelled her. It served him right, to see something of his be ruined. Look at what he’d done to her  _ life _ . 

 

“Why aren’t you dressed?” Jon asked finally.

 

“My one dress is practically ruined from the journey.”

 

“You could have put on one of my cloaks instead of just cutting it up,” Jon said, finally turning to look at her. “Until it was washed, at least.”

 

Sansa crinkled up her nose at the idea. “Is it so terrible of me to want something of my own? If I’m going to live here, I’m going to need more than one dress.”

 

“I could have gotten you some wool. Something better suited to a dress than this.”

 

“Could you?” Sansa asked, crossing her arms. She was aware that doing so pushed her breasts up, and she noticed Jon’s eyes drift down towards them. Despite her anger, her nipples were pebbled. But now that she wasn’t in heat that would be worse for Jon to endure than for her. She could resist longer than him. “For all your talk of loving me, what have you ever done for me? We both know you only want me for one thing.”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

Sansa didn’t know how sharp the blade she was handling was, but she twisted it deep all the same. She didn’t give him a chance to deny it, she walked over to him and began unlacing his breeches. Jon was clearly still thinking over everything she said. There was fury in his eyes when she dropped to her knees. It didn’t abate even when she forced his cock deep into her throat. 

  
  


***

  
  


_ Fuck.  _ Jon was just starting to gather his thoughts when she put her mouth on him. All rationality left his brain at the feel, and Jon could only tangle his hands in her hair and stare as she worked him just like he’d taught her. Her hand held his cock by the base while she pushed him deeper, swallowed, then retreated to suck on the head, again and again. It felt like ages since he’d last felt her soft lips taking him in.

 

“Sansa…” He moaned. Her blue eyes were ablaze when she looked up at him. Her voice echoed in his head.  _ We both know you only want me for one thing. _ “Wait. Wait, Sansa, hold on a moment.” Jon reluctantly pulled out of her mouth. She looked up impatiently at him, but did not rise from her knees. “You think I only want you so I can have my cock in your mouth?” 

 

Sansa frowned at him, finally rising to her feet in all her naked glory. “No.” She grabbed his hand, and for a moment Jon felt his heart skip at the simple prospect of her holding his hand. Then she placed it in between her legs. “You want my cunt, too.” 

 

She was wet. Jon couldn’t resist running his fingers through her folds. “You know it’s more than that. Haven’t I told you?” He set his jaw. Why did she have to make everything so difficult?  _ I love you _ , he wanted to tell her again, but he didn’t think he could handle it if she spurned him. The thought of her rejection set his jaw. She was  _ his _ . 

 

Instead of responding, or even acknowledging his question, she pushed him back towards the bed and climbed in afterwards to straddle him. She sank down on him, gracing him with the feeling of being inside her again. 

 

Of course, he did want her mouth, her cunt, every part of that beautiful body she had to offer. But he wanted her heart, too. And as good as it felt when she rocked her hips above him, he needed her closer. Always closer. He flipped them over, settling above her and slowed the pace. He wanted her to feel him, to feel what he felt. He wanted to go back to those moments where they felt like they belonged together.

 

He locked his eyes with hers, gently settling a lock of hair behind her ear. Then he kissed her with all he had.

 

Sansa wrapped her legs around him, eager to take him deeper, and her hands grasped at his back to scratch at his skin. Jon loved it. He loved the way her nails dug into him, he loved her sweet moans — He loved  _ her _ . 

 

Jon broke the kiss, wanting to look at her again. “Sansa…”

 

But Sansa didn’t look back at him. She sunk her teeth into his shoulder and dug her nails into his back. “Harder,” she whispered against his neck. 

 

Jon’s heart sunk, but he wouldn’t let her know it stung. He stopped thinking about love and let himself enjoy being inside her. He was deliberately slow, if only to spite her. He grabbed her hips and rolled onto his back, bringing her with him. But this time he kept an iron grip on her hips. He was in control now. He forced her hips down onto him and back again at a leisurely pace. He enjoyed watching the scowl on her face twist into a look of ecstasy, and only once he felt her come around him did he do as she commanded and fucked her hard.

 

He wanted to make her love him, but for now he’d have to settle for making her scream.

  
  


***

 

Afterwards, Sansa couldn’t sleep. She did her best to pretend to, turning away from him in bed and stealing more than her fair share of the furs. She deserved them after servicing the Lord Commander. 

 

Sansa did not love Jon. She didn’t. She couldn’t.

 

But the sinking realization set in that she could leave if she wanted to. And what she wanted was to be here with him.


End file.
